From Darkness Into Light
by SouthernGirl26
Summary: Post Season Six Finale! It's two months before Logan and Rory's wedding! They have never been happier until one day Rory was taken from Logan or was she? ROGAN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey All! I got a new idea for a story and thought I would write it up! I hope you all like it! I'm going to finish Undeniable Love but I've hit a writer's block and this popped it my head. I'll try to update Undeniable Love soon. I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing!**

"**From Darkness into Light"**

**London, England: March 2007**

It's March 2007 and Rory is visiting Logan in London. Logan had proposed to her the Christmas before and the happy couple had been busy with school, work, and planning the wedding. It was early morning and Rory was lying in Logan's arms while the two of them had an early morning chat.

"I can't believe in a little over two months I'll be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger" Rory stated happily smiling up at her fiancée with nothing but love shining in her eyes.

"I know Ace I can't wait to make you my wife" he said as he pulled her chin up to meet his lips and kissed her. Rory deepened the kiss and the two were enjoying their moment when Rory's cell phone rang.

"Perfect timing" Logan groaned.

"I know." Rory reached for her phone and saw it was her grandmother calling.

As Rory answered her phone Logan started kissing her neck and worked his way down her arm.

"Hi grandma, what's wrong?" Rory asked trying to stay focused on her grandmother instead of Logan and his distraction.

"I'm sorry to call you in London but this couldn't wait. It's about your wedding. Emily replied. Emily's last sentence caused Rory to sit straight up in a panic.

"What about the wedding?" she asked panicked. Logan stopped kissing her and looked at her concerned.

"Rory, sweetie everything is fine and running smoothly however, I received a phone call from Francine Hayden and she asked me to ask the two of you if she and Straub could attend your wedding.

Rory sat there shocked for a minute. Her other grandparents the ones who thought she was a mistake and wanted nothing to do with her wanted to attend her wedding.

"Rory, are you there?"

"Yes sorry grandma. Did she give you a reason why she wanted to attend the wedding?"

"She simply stated that since you are beginning a new chapter in your life she would like to be a part of it and have you in their lives. Honestly, I think that woman has a lot of nerve calling here with such a request. I mentioned it to your mother, father, and grandfather and we are decided that whatever the two of you decide we will support you 100. Emily responded.

"Wow, thanks grandma I'll mention it to Logan and let her know what we decide".

"Very well my dear I'll see you in a few days".

"Ok, bye grandma".

"Bye Rory".

Rory clicked her phone shut and looked at Logan, who still had a concerned look on his face.

"Spill Ace"

"My _other grandparents _have requested to attend our wedding" she spat getting angry.

"Relax Ace, what did Emily say? Logan questioned as he kissed her temple.

"The Haydens want to attend our wedding. These are the same people who wished I'd never been born and told me to my face I was a mistake. I mean the nerve of those people they never wanted anything to do with me and now that I'm marrying into a prominent family they want to be a part of my life" Rory ranted angrily.

Logan wrapped his arms around Rory and pulled her close so that their foreheads touched.

"I am very glad you were born" he whispered.

Rory gave him a small smile.

"It's just so frustrating now that I'm the granddaughter they always wanted they accept me. I mean I never cared about being a socialite I love you for you not because you are a Huntzberger. It just hurts that now I'm becoming your wife they want me because of my name not just for me" She said sadly.

"I'm sorry Ace, I hate to see you upset. If you want them to be there invite them if not politely tell them no" Logan smirked with a grin and a wink.

"I would love to tell them no just to be mean" she replied smiling.

"Oh but that would be so unsocialite of you if you did that" he teased.

"They deserve it"

"I agree" he stated rubbing small circles on her back.

"On to happier topics, how about we go out for breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me but I need to shower".

"Any chance I can join you in that shower?" he mumbled.

"Oh Huntzberger, you are so bad! I like it" she teased as she started to get out of bed. As she did her ring caught the sunlight.

"Geez Ace, you are going to blind me with that thing" he joked.

"You bought it so don't blame me" she bantered back. Rory had a 4.5 carat diamond engagement ring that had an emerald cut center stone with two matching emerald cut side stones.

"A beautiful ring for the love of my life" he responded as he walked over to her and caught his lips with hers. "I love you Ace don't ever forget that"

"I love you too" she repeated with happy tears coming down her cheeks. Logan was wiping her tears away when his phone rang.

Logan answered his phone as Rory went to take a shower. 30 minutes later both Logan and Rory emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go to breakfast. They made their way out onto the streets of London down a little ways to one of their favorite restaurants. The couple was took to a table and within minutes had ordered their food and was having a conversation about anything and everything.

"Who called earlier?" she questioned.

"It was the office" he said slightly annoyed.

"Only two more months and then you are coming home" she replied trying to make him feel better.

"I can't wait" he stated as he leaned over the table to kiss her on the lips.

Their food was brought and the rest of breakfast was spent eating and discussing her graduation, their wedding and their future. The rest of the day was spent walking the streets of London, shopping and just enjoying being with each other.

Later that night….

"I can't believe my spring break is already over" she pouted.

"I know but look on the bright side I'll be coming home in two weeks for a few days" he stated as he stroked her hair.

"That's true" she said trying to sound happy. Within minutes Logan noticed Rory's breathing had evened out.

"I love you Ace" he whispered.

Logan soon fell asleep with Rory in his arms.

Meanwhile in Stars Hollow……

A familiar person checks into the Dragonfly Inn. Once in their room they pull out a newspaper clipping that reads:

The Social Event of the Year:

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III to wed Logan Elias Huntzberger in a formal ceremony on May 25th! Below the announcement is a picture of Rory and Logan. The rest of the clipping tells about their families and gives a few details about the location of the wedding and reception.

**A/N: There's Chapter One! I hope you like it! Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock. I hope you like it! I own nothing.**

A month later Rory was in the Yale Daily News room editing a piece Paris had written for her last edition has editor. After all tomorrow was her graduation day! It was hard for her to keep her mind on the article as she kept dreaming about her and Logan occasionally glancing down at her beautiful ring. The ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. Rory picked up her phone and noticed the id read _Mom_. Rory flipped it open and greeted her mother.

"Hey Mom" she beamed.

"Hey kid, how are you?" Lorelai greeted.

"I'm wonderful. I've never been happier. How are you, Luke, and Dylan? she inquired.

"Luke and I are fine and Dylan is cute as ever" Lorelai gushed.

Rory could hear the happiness in her mother's voice. It mirrored the happiness Rory was feeling. Luke and Lorelai were married shortly after she gave him the ultimatum. A little over nine months later Lorelai had a baby boy named Dylan Lucas Danes. Rory was thrilled to be a big sister.

"Sweets when are you coming home for a visit so we can throw you a wild party before you are took off the market for good?"

Rory had to laugh at her mother's sentiment. "Next weekend. Logan comes home today for my graduation tomorrow" she gushed with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Sounds great. I'll see you in a few hours at Friday night dinner. Bye hun"

"Ok Mom, see you then. Bye.

Rory clicked her phone shut and went back to proofing Paris' article. After finishing the article she made sure everything was ready for that night's edition and told Bill that she had leave for family dinner but if he needed her to call.

Rory walked into her and Logan's apartment and quickly changed her clothes and headed back out to her grandparents' house. A few miles from her grandparents' house her phone rang. Her id flashed _Logan_. Rory smiled and opened it quickly.

"Hey handsome"

"Hey beautiful, how has your day been?" he inquired.

"Same as usual. Uneventful but good. I can't wait to see you. How was your day?"

"Long. I spent most of it missing you. I can't wait to see you either. I'm counting the hours until I hold you in my arms again" Logan beamed.

Logan's last sentence tugged at Rory's heart. She knew she missed him but she didn't realize how much until that very moment.

"I hate to cut this short but I just pulled into my grandparents' driveway. I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too Ace. I'll see you in a matter of hours"

"Can't wait" she said excitedly.

Bye Ace"

"Bye Logan"

Rory was let in her grandparents by a maid she didn't recognize. As she walked into the living room she was greeted by her grandparents.

"Oh Rory, how are you? Are you excited about graduation, the wedding? How is Logan?" Emily belted out all at once while hugging her granddaughter.

"Good God Emily at least let the girl sit down" Richard declared.

Rory laughed lightly as she hugged her grandfather and replied "it's ok grandpa.

Everyone and everything is fine Grandma."

Lorelai arrived shortly after and the rest of the evening was spent eating a nice dinner and talking about upcoming events. Emily told Rory how lovely she thought the picture was of her and Logan in the announcement. Rory said that she saved the clipping to show Logan when he came in that weekend. It was around 11:00 when Rory headed back to their apartment. She got comfortable and decided to look over the seating chart for the reception. Before long her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep.

2 am.

Logan made his way from his taxi into the apartment building and up to their apartment. He quietly let himself in hoping to not wake Ace. Once inside he sat his luggage down and made his way to the bedroom. There he found Rory still on top of the sheet, with her bed lamp on, and gripping the seating chart book fast asleep. Logan laughed lightly at his fiancée thinking how cute she looked. He moved over and turned off her light and bent down and kissed her on the temple.

"Ace" he whispered in her ear.

Rory moved slightly so Logan took the opportunity to kiss her tenderly on the lips. This caused her to open her eyes and as soon as she did she released the book and her arms flew around Logan's neck.

"Logan" she stated surprised. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" she mumbled as she buried her head into his chest.

"Not as much as I've missed you" he replied softly as he tilted her chin up and sent his lips crashing down on hers in a passionate kiss.

The couple spent the next few hours just being together. They were woken up the next morning by the ring of Rory's cell phone.

"Hello" Rory stated still half asleep.

"Happy graduation baby" Lorelai chirped.

"Thanks mom" Rory said proudly.

"I'll see you in a few hours"

"Ok, mom. Bye"

"Bye hun".

Rory rolled over and saw Logan staring back at her.

"Morning Ace" he replied as he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Good Morning" she repeated back as she snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

"As much as I would love to continue to lay here with you I simply can't. I have to get ready and be at the auditorium by 9" she said getting up out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"Can I take naked pictures of you like you did me on my graduation day?" he asked teasingly.

"Sure why not" she teased back grinning at him as she shut the bathroom door.

A few hours later….

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, III" replied the announcer as Rory's family and friends cheered her on.

"Our baby just graduated Lor" Christopher beamed.

"I know" Lorelai said proudly as she wiped her eyes.

After the ceremony everyone took their turn hugging and congratulating Rory.

"I'm so proud of you Ace"

"Thank you"

"Hold that pose" Stephanie insisted.

Stephanie snapped a picture of Rory and Logan sitting together. Rory was in his lap as he draped his left arm around her waist. With his free hand, Rory had intertwined her fingers with his and brought both his hands around to her lap to rest there. Both were smiling and happy. Little did either of them know that they were being watched from a distance.

"Hey, it's me. She graduated."

"Perfect" the person responded and let out an evil laugh.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! More to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You all are awesome :) I own nothing! Sorry for the delay I'm taking summer classes! YUCK!**

After about 45 minutes of talking with her family: Lorelai, Chris, Emily, Richard, Sookie, and Jackson all telling her how proud they were one last time they hugged her goodbye. They told her to go out that night and have a wonderful evening with her friends she deserved it.

"Today calls for a celebration" Finn proclaimed thinking it would be a great night to get drunk.

"I agree completely" Logan chimed in as he wrapped his arm around Rory's waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Meet at the pub around 7?" Colin asked his circle of friends.

"Sounds great" everyone agreed.

Everyone parted ways with the intention of meeting a few hours later at the pub.

"Who knew graduating would be so exhausting?" Rory stated flatly.

Logan chuckled lightly at his fiancée.

"Very true Ace. It requires you to get up way too early" he smirked yawning.

As Logan started to lie down on the bed he took Rory with him.

"We don't have time for this"

"Says who?" he inquired smirking at her.

Logan started removing her clothing one article at a time. Rory followed his lead. Logan gently ran his hands up and down her body kissing every inch as he did. Rory returned the favor by nuzzling his ear and working her way down his flesh. The two groaned in equal satisfaction. After a little time passed the two feeling satisfied fell asleep in each other's arms. Awhile later they were awoken with the ringing of Rory's cell phone.

"Hello" Rory responded groggily.

"Hey sweets. The place we went and got all the dresses called." Lorelai replied.

Rory sat straight up.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked in a panic.

"Nothing sweetie relax they called to remind you that we have to come in for our last fitting soon"

Rory let out the breathe she didn't realize she was holding.

"Thanks mom. I'll give them a call on Monday. I'll talk to you soon. Bye mom".

"Bye sweetie! I'll talk to you soon".

Rory clicked her phone shut and looked over at Logan who was staring back at her.

"Dress problem?"

"No, they just need us to do a final fitting"

Rory took out her daily planner and realized she couldn't squeeze in the fitting until the next Friday. She looked over to Logan who had gone back to sleep. She leaned in close and kissed him gently on the lips.

"We have to get up. We are meeting everyone in 2 hours" she said softly.

Logan captured her lips for a passionate kiss before getting up to get ready.

"We'll finish this later" he smirked.

A few hours later the gang was at the pub having a fun evening. Finn was drunk and getting ready to strip his clothes off as he got on top of the bar to dance.

"Shouldn't someone get him off the bar?" Rory asked looking at Logan.

"I think we should Ace before he gets arrested for in descent exposure" he stated laughing lightly.

Logan and Colin went over to the bar and helped their very drunk friend get down.

"So Ror, when is our final dress fitting?" Stephanie inquired.

"Next Friday, I wanted to do it sooner but there's still so many last minute things to take care of" she replied overwhelmed.

"Rory love, would you like to dance?"

"Sure".

Finn led Rory out to the dance floor and the two started dancing. After a few songs, Rory's eyes were pleading with Logan to rescue her from Finn.

"May I cut in?"

"Sure mate. I think I'll go talk to Rosemary". Finn stated hoping to get some that night.

"Thank you."

"You looked trapped".

"I was".

The couple danced a few more songs and then made their way back to their table.

"A toast. "To Rory, may you take the journalism world by storm". Collin stated.

"To Logan and Rory, you two were made for each other. Here's too many more years of happiness". Stephanie stated.

The next few hours were spent talking about various topics. Logan would occasionally glance at Rory as he would tighter his grip around her waist. After awhile the group of friends called it a night and went their separate ways.

"I wish you didn't have to go back to London tomorrow" Rory pouted.

"Me too Ace but look at this way I'll be back by this Friday. Then a week from this Saturday we are"….

Rory cut his off. "Getting married" she beamed smiling at him.

The next morning came too quick for the couple as they stood in the doorway saying goodbye to each other.

"At least I'm not saying goodbye to you for a year this time" she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm very grateful for that. I don't think I could take that again" He stated honestly as he held her tight.

"I love you Ace" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too she replied softly.

Logan tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"I'll see you in a week" he murmured as he turned and walked away from her.

A week later……

"Steph, be sure you are there by 4! I don't want to make the poor woman wait any longer than she has too".

"Don't worry Ror, I won't be late. I promise" Stephanie assured her overwhelmed friend.

"Oh Rory, it's gorgeous" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Thanks mom."

"Ok girls, how does your dresses fit?" Rory asked Stephanie, Paris, Lane, and Rosemary.

The girls showed Rory how the dresses fit and she was satisfied with how everything looked.

"The dresses need to be delivered by next Thursday to this address" Rory told the lady standing behind the counter.

"Thank you so much for everything" Rory told her as the group made their way out the door of the dress shop.

"I need to go get a few things at the apartment that I forgot. I'll meet up with all of you in a few hours in Stars Hollow".

As Rory got into her car her phone rang. Her id flashed _Logan_ and she smiled as she answered it.

"Hey" she beamed.

"Hey Ace, how is everything going?"

"Well the dresses fit perfectly. Thank God" she said relieved.

"How are you?" she inquired.

"I'm wonderful. I'll be home later tonight" he stated smiling.

"I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too Ace me too"

"Before I forget my mom is throwing me a party tonight but I should be home before you get there".

"I'll see you soon. I love you Ace. Bye"

"I love you too Logan. Bye".

Several hours later……

Logan's taxi pulled up to his apartment complex. He quickly got out and made his way upstairs to their apartment. He couldn't wait to hold his _Ace_ in his arms again. He let himself in and was met by a dark and empty apartment. He figured she was still with Lorelai. He quickly selected her number and called her.

"Hello" Lorelai replied in a shaky voice.

"Lorelai, it's Logan have you seen Rory?"

Logan's last sentence caused Lorelai to burst into fresh tears.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Rory?" Logan inquired as his heart dropped to his feet.

Lorelai couldn't handle telling Logan she quickly handed the phone to Luke.

"Logan., I don't know how to say this….. Rory's dead" Luke choked out in between sobs.

Logan felt like the floor had been pulled out from under him as he hit the floor.

"No, no Luke they have to be mistaken. It can't be Rory" he said pleadingly as tears started down his cheeks.

"They've ran dental records several times and they are a perfect match" Luke said through tears.

"Dental records? Logan asked confused.

"Her car went off an embankment on her way back from Stars Hollow and it exploded" Luke stated trying to keep his composure.

"It's not her I know it's not" Logan replied firmly. "I want to see the body I'll be right down" Logan stated trying to get his composure back as well

Logan quickly hung up his phone and made his way to his apartment door. When he opened it he was greeted by the concerned faces of his friends.

"It's not her guys. I know it's not" Logan said trying to sound confident silently praying he was right.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a concerned Colin asked.

"I have too" he simply replied.

"I'm here to view the body of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore" his voice faltering as he said it.

As the mortician pulled back the sheet Logan felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. There on this badly burned petite woman's hand was her _ring._ The ring he had given her just months before. He knew she had never taken the ring off. Leaning his head down on her not caring he was getting dirty. He whispered _Ace_ through a river of tears. He asked the mortician if he could take her ring and he told him the police had gotten all the evidence they needed and it would be fine. Logan gently lifted her hand up and gently took her ring off. Before he laid her hand down he kissed it gently. As Logan walked out of the morgue, his friends looked at his anxiously. When they saw the pain and tears in his eyes they knew it was really their friend. Colin and Finn cried silently as each of them comforted one of the girls.

"Come on mate. Let's get you home" Finn said sadly.

The drive home was quite. Everyone was in shock over their dear friend's death. A song started to play softly on the radio and Logan knew by listening it was exactly how he felt at that moment.

All the rules of logic don't apply  
I long to see you in the night   
Be with you 'til morning light

I remember clearly how you looked  
The night we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile  
I remember how you made me  
Feel so at ease   
I remember all your grace and your style

And now you're all i long to see  
You've come to mean so much to me 

Chances are I'll see you  
In my dreams tonight   
You'll be smiling like the night we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All i have

You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best I've ever met

And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side   
And the morning I'll be longing for the night  
For the night

Logan listened and cried silently as he remembered the day he and Rory met and how he would give anything just to see her one more time hold her one more time. He barely noticed when he walked into their apartment. It felt so empty and cold to him and all he could think was his _Ace_ was gone and she was never coming back.

Meanwhile in undisclosed location……

Rory's wrists and ankles are chained to bedposts and she is blindfolded. She slowly starts to stir.

"It's about time you woke up" a voice said in the shadows.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she pleaded.

"You are right where you need to be" the voice said coldly.

"I couldn't agree more" another voice repeated.

"Could you please take my blindfold off?"

The figure did as she requested and Rory was horrified by what she saw!

There standing in front of her was Dean and Jess!

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know the song doesn't fit exactly but I thought part of it did! It's Chances Are by Bob Seger and Martina McBride. I'll try to update soon! This chapter was fun to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You all are awesome! I own nothing.**

Rory stared in shock at the two figures before her.

"Guys, what am I doing here? How did I get here?" she asked sternly raising her voice slightly.

"Well you see Rory my dear Dean and I thought you needed rescuing! So we took it upon ourselves to do just that" Jess proclaimed as he stepped closer and ran his hand down her cheek.

Rory not liking Jess touching her took the opportunity to spit in his face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" she yelled.

"Bitch" Jess spat back as he slapped her across the cheek.

"Now, now kids let's behave" Dean stated moving over to the end of the bed.

"Dean, why am I really here?" Rory pleaded.

"Because Rory Logan has changed you into something you said you would never be and to be honest he doesn't deserve you either" he spat coldly.

"And you do?" she screamed.

"You see we got together one day and were talking about how the rich have always looked down on us and how it seems they never have to suffer. You always told us you never wanted to be a part of that crowd and then one day we pick up the paper and there you are with your rich boy toy announcing your engagement. "Imagine our shock so we decided to make the rich suffer". Jess said coldly

"What did you do?" she asked getting anxious and trying to maneuver her way out of her shackles that tied her to the bed.

"Rory, sweet Rory" Dean began.

"Your family, friends, and precious Logan think you are dead" Jess declared sitting down next to her.

Rory shifted herself away from Jess and just stared at him.

"No, no, no Logan will know better" she spat trying to convince herself he would.

"I'm afraid your car went over an embankment and blew up. The person in the car was identical to you and had your engagement ring on" Dean said laughing evilly.

"Who was in the car? How did it go over the embankment? My car was just serviced".

"It was this ditzy girl named Rachel, who thought we loved her but she was really just part of our plot. As for the car service, it will appear as if the mechanic caused a malfunction with your breaks".

"As for how you got here do you remember stopping at the apartment to get a few things? That is when we knocked you out from behind and switched you with Rachel" Jess said simply.

Rory sat there stunned how could two men who she thought she knew be so cold and heartless. Her family and friends thought she was dead. Her fiancée thought she was dead. Her last thought panged her heart.

"Get comfortable, this is your home now" they said in unison as they exited the room.

Rory sat in the dimly lit room taking in her surroundings. It appeared she was in a metal room that only had one window at the top of a side wall. There was a night table with only the lamp that lit the room on it Finally, there was the bed she was chained too. She studied the door she decided that it must have a keypad on the other side and that there was probably a code needed to get in and out of the room. Her head began to hurt as she lay down on the bed. She thought of Logan then and was silently praying he would realize that it wasn't her.

"Logan, I need you" she whispered as tears started streaming down her face.

Logan was lying in the bed that he and Rory had shared. He had tossed all night not able to sleep from the pain he felt in his heart and the empty feeling he felt through the rest of his body. He rolled over once more picking up Rory's pillow he pulled it to his body and held it tightly as he took in the scent of her shampoo left on the pillow "_Rory" _he whispered. As fresh tears started down his cheeks he felt someone tap his shoulder. The tap gave him hope that maybe he was having a terrible nightmare and when he opened his eyes he would see his _Ace_. When he rolled over he was met with the worried gaze of his sister. Seeing Honor made his hope short lived and his pain and emptiness quickly returned.

"Hi Honor" he said quietly as he sat up and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Hi little brother, I came by to check on you. Is there anything I can do or you need?" she asked concerned.

"Can you bring Rory back to me?" he asked looking at her sadly.

"I wish I could but I can't" she replied reaching out to hug him tightly.

Honor pulled back and looked at him seriously.

"Listen, I hate to mention this now but Lorelai and Emily ask me to help with the memorial service and I was wondering if you wanted anything special for the service?" she asked softly as she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

He shook his head no. Then he thought of something.

"Ask them if they would mind if Huntzberger went on the stone. She may not have been my wife yet but she will be my wife for the rest of my life" he said with pain evident in his eyes as he pulled Honor into a gentle hug.

A few days later……

"I want a complete report on the work that was done on my fiancee's car" Logan boomed into the phone.

"May I ask what the problem is?" the man inquired on the other end of the phone.

"Because she's dead" he yelled angrily as he threw the phone across the room.

Meanwhile…..

"How tragic. Jess spat sarcastically as he walked into Rory's room throwing the paper on her bed.

There on the front page was an article about her death, announcing that her memorial service was tomorrow. Reading the horrible article enraged Rory and all she felt for her captors were hate. She hated them for what they did to her, her family. She especially hated the pain they were causing Logan.

"How could you let them believe I was dead?" she questioned her anger rising.

"It's easy, they are getting what they deserve especially your boy toy" he smirked.

Rory lunged for Jess wanting to hurt him as bad as he had hurt her. As she lunged for him her metal shackles cut her arms slightly.

"Oh baby, let me see"

"Get the hell away from me"

"Fine, I'll bring you some food in a little while" he said as he walked out the door.

Rory laid there her mind consumed with thoughts of her and Logan.

"I'll make it back to you Logan I promise" she vowed as tears slid down her cheeks.

The next day……

Logan came out of the bathroom dressed in all black. His eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks were tear-stained. He had stubbles that lined his face but he didn't care. He didn't care about shaving or anything all he knew was today was suppose to be his wedding day but instead he was burying the love of his life and it was tearing him up inside. As he made his way to the living room he was met by the concerned faces of his friends.

"Mate, we are here to take you to the church" Finn said not having the heart to look his friend in the eye.

The gang made their way to the church and Logan asked if he could have a few moments alone in the church. The gang told him to take as much time as he needed as it was a few hours before the service was to begin. Logan walked into a church dimly lit with candles and in the very front were three elegantly framed pictures: two of Rory and one of Rory and Logan. The one of the two of them he remembered was took at her graduation by Stephanie. He was so proud of her that day and they looked so happy and in love. _What went wrong?_ he thought. He walked up to one of her pictures and gently traced his hand over it.

"_Ace"_ he whispered.

"Today was supposed to be our wedding day. How did we get here sweetie? How am I supposed to say goodbye to you? I can't do it alone Ace, I need your help. We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you and you will always be my wife" he choked out as fresh tears started down his cheeks and he held on to her ring that was on a necklace around his neck.

A few hours later….

"Today we are here to remember the life of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Huntzbeger" the minister began.

The next thing Logan remembers is being bombarded with sympathy hugs.

"Mr. Huntzberger, I'm so sorry for your loss" a voice said sadly as he gave Logan a light hug.

Meanwhile…..

"Hello Ror, I come bearing gifts" Jess began.

Rory's eyes grew wide as she saw the picture in Jess' hand. It was a picture of Dean hugging someone and not just anyone……Logan!

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! I have a midterm on Tuesday so I may not be able to update until Tuesday night. Don't worry Rory will make it home to Logan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. You guys are awesome! I own nothing!**

Five months later…..

Lorelai and Luke were heading to New Haven to get Rory's things from the apartment Rory and Logan had shared. Logan had called her a few days before and had asked her if she wanted to store Rory's things. He felt it was a little inappropriate to ask her such a question as she was very much still grieving for her daughter. Logan would have kept her things if he could. He kept some pictures, books, and of course her ring. He had been offered a job with the New York Times and after much coaxing from his friends he decided to take the job. Logan, Colin, and Finn were leaving the next day to move to New York.

"Thank you for coming" Logan greeted as Lorelai and Luke walked into the apartment.

"No problem"

Logan saw the pain and sadness in Lorelai's and Luke's eyes it mirrored his own. Silence fell over the room as the two men watched Lorelai walked over to the bedroom and trace a picture of Rory with her hand. Lorelai picked up the picture and held it to her and started to cry. Logan walked over and sat down next to Lorelai,

"She loved you so much. I've never seen her as happy as she was with you".

Lorelai's words sent a pang to Logan's heart.

"You were the one who always kept her straight. The one she ran to for advice on anything. You were more than a mother to her you were her best friend".

By this time, Luke had made his way over to Lorelai on the bed.

Lorelai took his hand, looked into his eyes and said "Luke, she told me once that she thought of you as more of a father figure than Christopher was when she was younger".

Luke squeezed her hand.

"I remember all the mornings the two of you came in the diner. Pancakes and coffee. I think I speak for all of us when I say we still expect Rory to walk in the door any second or wake up and it all be a nightmare".

The three chatted for awhile longer and then loaded Rory's belongings in Luke's truck.

"Come visit us when you can" Lorelai stated hugging Logan.

"I will".

The next day……

"Happy Birthday Rory" Dean announced as he entered her room. "I have a surprise for you".

"What could you have that I could possibly want?" she spat.

"Why your beloved mother and boyfriend" he smirked.

Rory's eyes grew wide as Dean wheeled in a television stand with a television and a few other electronic devices on it. As Dean turned the television on Rory saw what appeared to be a live shot of a cemetery. As the camera zoomed in Rory saw Lorelai and Logan standing at her grave. She noticed her stone read _Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Huntzberger Beloved Daughter, Wife, Granddaughter, and Friend._ She smiled slightly at the inscription. Her smile fading quickly as she heard her mother and Logan speak.

"Happy Birthday Baby Girl" Lorelai started.

"Happy Birthday Ace" Logan said following Lorelai's lead.

"We miss you so much Ror. Life is so empty without you" she said as tears starting flowing freely down her cheeks.

Rory saw Logan comfort Lorelai. That was one of the things Rory loved most about Logan: how caring he was.

"I love you".

"I love you too Ace so much" he repeated softly.

"I love you too" she replied softly as tears started down her cheeks.

Rory looked at Dean with an angry glare in her eyes.

"How could you do that to them? How could you to it to me? They are grieving for me for no reason" she spat angrily as she voice rising slightly.

Rory turned her attention back to the tv. She saw her mom and Logan lay two roses on her grave.

At that moment, Jess tapped Lorelai on the shoulder.

"Jess" Lorelai stated shocked to see him standing before her.

"I'm so sorry Lorelai" Jess began as he hugged her.

"Thank you".

"Hey man my deepest sympathies" Jess responded looking at Logan.

"Thanks".

Rory sat there completely horrified at what she had just witnessed.

"Is there a descent fiber left in either of you?" she questioned.

"It's great isn't it? Your family grieves so well" Dean spat laughing.

"You monster" she screamed as she went to lung for him her chains pulled her back causing her sore wrists and ankles pain.

"Ouch that must of hurt" Dean smirked at her sarcastically.

Rory suddenly looked back at the tv when she heard Logan speak and she noticed Jess was now gone. She watched as her mother walked away.

"Ace, I not only came here to wish you happy birthday but I also came to tell you I got a job so I'm moving to New York. This is not goodbye though. I'll visit you everyday. Everyone thinks I'm crazy for still wearing your ring around my neck. I simply tell them I'm not crazy I'm in love" he repeated as he bent down to trace his hand over the picture of her on her stone.

Rory sat there silent with fresh tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, the tv went blank.

"No, no, no. Let me see them one more time" she pleaded.

"Sorry Ror. Dean answered as he wheeled the cart out of the room and once again left her alone.

A few hours later….

"Come on Rory time to move" Jess stated as he picked her up and carried her out to a waiting van.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I can't take this anymore"

"Can't take what anymore?" she asked afraid of the answer.

Rory noticed that they were at what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Jess carried her inside and she saw where a hole had been dug in the ground and to the right of it was a box. Then it hit her!

"NO Jess. "You can bury me alive" she stated panicking.

"Oh but we can. "Your family grieves so well why not let them grieve for a reason" he replied coldly as he laid her in the box.

"Please don't do this" she pleaded as tears started down her cheeks.

"Sorry Rory, I can't go to prison for kidnapping so I decided to get rid of you for good. Goodbye Rory it was nice knowing you" Jess replied laughing as he shut the lid on the box and starting lowering it into the ground and covering it up with dirt.

Dean helped Jess but deep inside it was eating at him. He signed on for kidnapping not murder. He made a mental note to somehow get word to her family. He couldn't murder someone it was wrong and it was well………murder. Jess was going over their get away plan with Dean on their way back to get their things.

"So I'll leave first and you can follow a hour later".

Dean agreed and the two quickly got their things and dropped Jess off at the airport. After leaving Jess Dean quickly scribbled a note and addressed it to Luke and dropped it in a close mailbox and quickly disappeared himself.

The next day……

Luke opened up what appeared to be a letter.

_Luke,_

_First I would like to ask for forgiveness so please forgive me. Rory is not really dead. I'll say that again Rory is not really dead. Jess and I devised a plan to kidnap her to make her family suffer. Jess took it too far though. We buried her alive at an abandoned warehouse in New Haven. The address is 1118 Work Ave. Please hurry!_

_Dean_

Luke stared at the words in shock and quickly called Lorelai and told her he would be there to get her within minutes. He thought instead of telling her the contents of the letter he would let her read it herself. Lorelai read the letter and looked at Luke with a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"Hurry Luke".

She called her dad and Christopher and asked them to meet them at the address and explained briefly what the letter said.

A hour later…..

Rory was lying completely still remembering all the great times she had with her loved ones.

"I love you all so much" she said softly. Then she saw what appeared to be some light.

Within minutes Rory was staring back at her mom, dad, grandfather, and Luke.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Lorelai asked.

"YES" they replied in unison as they pried the lid open and they enveloped her in tight hugs.

Rory recounted her horrific event in Luke's truck on the way to the hospital. Everyone demanded she be checked out by a doctor. Christopher followed behind them as Richard went to get Emily and take her to the hospital to see Rory.

"I'll kill them" Luke said angrily.

"Take a number" Lorelai said as she put her arms around Rory and Rory laid her head on her shoulder.

After arriving at the hospital Emily and Rory shared an emotional reunion while Lorelai checked Rory in. After recounting the event to the rest of her family she sat between her mother and grandmother while they waited in the waiting room for Rory to see the doctor. The men were contacting lawyers and the police. Rory raised her head up and stated at her mother.

"What's wrong sweets?"

"Has anyone contacted Logan?"

"I'll go call him. Stay here with your grandma.

She called but she got his voicemail.

"Logan, It's Lorelai get to the hospital in New Haven right away. I'll see you soon."

Logan, Honr, and Josh were walking out of a restaurant when he noticed he had a new voicemail. He listened to it and told Honor and Josh he would see them later.

Awhile later…..

"Excuse me can you tell me where Lore….he stopped mid sentence when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. It couldn't be could it? He thought to himself.

He turned around and staring back at him were the familiar blue eyes he missed so much.

"Ace?" he breathed.

"Logan" she breathed.

**A/N: More to come soon! I hope you all like it! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Up next, more of Logan and Rory's reunion!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You all are awesome! I own nothing.**

"Excuse me could you tell me where to find Lore" he stopped mid sentence when he heard a familiar voice call his name it couldn't be could it he thought. When he turned around his eyes met with the sparkling blue eyes he had missed so much.

"Ace?" he choked out as tears started down his cheeks.

"Logan" she breathed with tears escaping her eyes.

The two started moving towards each other until they were directly in front of each other.

"Are you really here?"

"I'm here" she whispered as more tears rolled down her cheeks and she reached out to run her hand down his cheek. As she touched his cheek he felt something he hadn't felt in months:_ alive _and at that moment he knew his _Ace_ had come back to him.

"Rory" he choked out as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've come back to you" she whispered as he held her tight.

They pulled apart enough to kiss each other on the lips gently. Logan touched his forehead with hers and looked her in the eyes and whispered "God, I've missed you so much".

"I've missed you too" she whispered back as a few more tears escaped her eyes. Logan ran his thumb over her cheeks.

The two pulled apart and Logan looked at her concerned.

"Are you ok? Were you checked out by a doctor?" he questioned as he pulled off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

Rory was about to answer when a doctor walked out and asked to speak to her family. Everyone joined Rory and Logan as the doctor discussed Rory's test results. The doctor had run tests to be on the safe side. As the doctor talked Rory snuggled into Logan's side as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Her tests indicated slight dehydration and from the exam she has some minor scrapes and bruises other than that she is fine" the doctor told them.

The doctor could see instant relief cross everyone's face.

"Can we take her home?" Lorelai questioned.

"I see no reason why not. Just make sure she gets plenty of liquids".

"Thank you doctor" Chris replied as he shook his hand.

"My pleasure if you need anything just give me a call".

They thanked the doctor once more and the group made their way out of the hospital.

"Logan, you are more than welcome to stay with us tonight" Emily stated.

He looked at Rory and smiled "Thank you Emily".

"Mom, I'm going to ride back to grandma and grandpas' with Logan".

"Ok sweetie I'll see you there" Lorelai gave Rory a quick hug before walking with Luke back to his truck.

"Christopher, you are also welcome to stay with us tonight" Richard said.

"Thank you Richard".

"Sweetie, we will see you in a few minutes" Emily replied hugging her lightly.

"Ror, I'll see you at your grandparents" Chris stated as he hugged his daughter.

After the hugging ended everyone walked to their vehicles and headed to the elder Gilmores'.

"Uh Logan?"

"Yea Ace".

"You brought Frank?"

"Well when your mother called I decided to let Frank drive since the last time I was here I had to"…. he trailed off.

"Hey it's ok I'm here now" she murmured as she cupped his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know" he said softly with a smile.

The two climbed in the limo and enjoyed being in each other's arms again. Before long they arrived at Rory's grandparents. Rory showered while the men made more phone calls, Lorelai and Emily found Rory some clothes that she had left in the pool house, and Luke made her something to eat. 20 minutes later, Rory emerged from upstairs dressed in the clothes she had been given with her hair still wet. Rory inhaled the food that Luke made for her and joined everyone in the living room. Rory sat down between Lorelai and Logan on one couch while Emily and Richard sat on the other couch and Luke and Christopher sat in chairs.

"Rory, sweetie I know you may not be up to it right now but could you fill us in on who was in your car, how your DNA matched and why they did this? Lorelai asked looking at Rory. Rory took a deep breath and began.

"Her name was Rachel. Apparently her home life wasn't easy and one day she met Dean. Dean gave her the things she was missing at home like attention and what she thought was love. He convinced her that she would be beautiful as a brunette. He told her about the plan to kidnap me but he lied and said it was just a game that he would rescue her before the car exploded. He murdered that poor girl!" she said getting angry.

"Ror, you don't have to continue"

"I know dad I want too. The DNA records were switched by Jess' girlfriend. She worked at the lab where all the tests were run. The worst part is why they did it. They said they felt the rich had always looked down on them and they wanted them to suffer. It's the sickest thing I've ever heard" she finished as she looked around at the shocked faces of her family.

"They will pay for what they did" Richard declared.

"Absolutely" the other men said in unison.

"The police and lawyers will be here first thing in the morning".

"It's been a long, wonderful day I say we all call it a night" Emily chimed in.

"I agree grandma I'm exhausted I feel like I haven't slept in days" she replied as Logan ran his hand through her hair and down her back.

Everyone said their good nights and went to their separate rooms. Emily informed Logan that she had one of the staff get the pool house ready for him. He thanked her of course but deep inside he wanted to spend the night with Rory but knew Emily and Richard wouldn't have it.

"You feel so good. I wish I didn't have to let go" she murmured as she laid her head on his chest.

"Me too Ace me too" he repeated as he held her tighter.

"I love you" he stated as he tilted her chin up and crashed his lips on hers.

"I love you too" she replied breathlessly.

"I'll see you in the morning" he whispered as he reluctantly pulled back from her.

"No don't go" she pleaded with eyes of a frightened child.

The look in Rory's eyes broke Logan's heart. She had a look of shear panic and fear. Logan guided Rory back to the couch and sat down and motioned for her to sit in his lap. She sat down and snuggled into his chest.

"It's ok Ace. They can't hurt you anymore" he soothed as ran his hand through her hair and kissed her on the temple.

"I know. I just don't feel like being alone tonight. They chained me to a bed and left me in a cold, dark room night after night" she cried into his shirt.

"They what?" he questioned as he felt his blood boil.

"I'll kill them" he stated firmly as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Lorelai had came downstairs for some water and had been listening for awhile and decided to make herself known.

"Sweets, go stay with Logan I'll cover with grandma".

"Oh thank you mom" Rory replied getting up to hug her mother.

"Thanks Lorelai".

"No problem, now get some sleep".

The couple made their way to the pool house and once inside Logan looked at Rory with concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine when I'm with you" she responded as she leaned in to kiss him.

They made their way to the couch as the kissing continued.

"Are you sure you feel up for this?"

"Yes"

The two spent the next few hours re-discovering each other.

"I've missed this" she replied as she laid her head on his bare chest.

"Me too" he agreed kissing her on the top of the head.

She got up and pulled him along with her as they made their way to the bedroom. They got in bed and made themselves comfortable. Rory snuggled into Logan's side while he wrapped his right arm around her. Within seconds, he noticed she had fallen asleep. A few minutes later he noticed her body start to shiver. He tightened his grip and leaned over and whispered in her ear:

"It's ok Ace. I've got you. You're safe now".

He noticed instantly that the words seem to soothe her. He glanced at her one more time and whispered "I love you Ace" and fell asleep soon after.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! There's more Dean/Jess coming and of course their wedding! Sorry for the delay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! I own nothing.**

The next morning the couple was awaken by a knock on the pool house door. Logan got up and saw Lorelai standing at the door. He quickly let her in.

"Sweets, the police are here to question you".

"Thanks mom, we'll be there in a minute".

Logan let Lorelai out and looked at Rory.

"There's something else I need to tell you" she said softly.

"What?" he questioned with a concern look in his eye as the two of them made their way to the couch.

"It's about something else that Dean and Jess did" she replied nervously as she took his hand in her.

"What did they do?" he questioned again his voice rising slightly as his squeezed her hand.

Rory turned away from Logan she couldn't bare to look at him as she said what she needed to say.

"They buried me alive" she choked out as she started to sob.

As angry as Logan was he knew he couldn't show it. Rory needed him to be strong for her. With his free hand he reached out and pulled her to him.

"They will pay for what they did I promise you that" he whispered into her ear.

Rory sat up to look at him.

"I know" she murmured softly.

"I need to get dress and go talk to the police".

He wiped away the last of her tears and watched her get up and walk in the bedroom to get dressed.

"Ok, lets go talk to the police" Rory stated walking out of the bedroom looking nervous.

"I need to give you something before we do".

He opened his right hand to produce her ring.

"I think this belongs to you" he replied sliding the ring on her finger.

"I thought I had lost it forever. Where was it?" she asked as a few happy tears slid down her face.

"Rachel had it" he said quietly as he wiped her tears.

"I love you so much Logan and I never taking this ring off again" she beamed as he leaned in to kiss her.

5 minutes later the couple was at the main house getting ready to talk to the detectives. The detectives introduced themselves and said that they would need a complete statement of her ordeal.

"Can my fiancée sit with me?" she asked nervously.

"Absolutely" the officer answered.

Rory smiled at Logan as he winked at her.

Rory recounted her horrific ordeal for the police. As she talked, Logan had one arm around her shoulders while his free hand was intertwined with hers. The police told her the case would be high priority and they would keep her informed of any developments.

One of the officers gave her a card and told her to please call if she thought of anything else or needed anything.

"Thank you for coming" Richard stated as he showed them to the door.

"We'll be in touch" an officer declared as they walked out.

After the officers left, Richard, Rory, and Logan walked into the dining room to join the rest of the family. Emily let the staff know they could begin serving breakfast.

Everyone was enjoying their breakfast when Rory said she had a request. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"What is it Ror?" Christopher asked looking at his daughter.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" asked Lorelai.

"Ace" Logan stated as he looked at her concerned.

"If it's ok with all of you I would like to keep my being alive out of the press. We can tell close friends but no media. I don't want Jess to know I'm alive just yet. Logan and I will be married soon and I don't want to worry about the possibility of something happening to ruin it" Rory responded taking Logan's hand in hers.

"I think it's an excellent idea" declared Richard.

"I think we all do" Lorelai agreed.

"The down side to it is that since the media doesn't know we will still have to act like we are grieving out in public" responded Emily.

"We can do it especially since we all know it's only an act" Richard replied.

Everyone agreed and finished their breakfast in silence.

Several hours later…..

Logan and Rory were enjoying being in each other's arms when Logan's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey man, where are you?" Colin asked.

"I'm at Richard and Emily Gilmore's".

"Is everything ok?" asked Colin concerned.

"Everything is fine" Logan stated as he looked down at Rory.

"Listen Colin, can you and the gang come by here? I really need to see you guys".

"Sure we can be there in half an hour. See you in a bit. Bye".

"Bye".

Logan clicked his phone shut and looked at Rory. The couple discussed how they were doing to handle telling their friends that she was alive. They decided on a plan and before they knew it the gang had pulled in the driveway. The maid at the main house let them know that Logan was in the pool house. Rory etched her head closer to Logan so they were only an inch apart and she whispered:

"I love you Logan" as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you too Ace so much" he stated as he deepened the kiss.

The couple was interrupted by a knock on the door. Logan quickly threw on some clothes and went and answered the door. In walked Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Rosemary, and Juliet.

"Thanks for coming guys. Please have a seat".

"Wow Huntz, you looked rested" Finn stated taking in Logan's appearance.

"Uh Logan, you ok?" Stephanie inquired because she knew he hadn't slept, eaten, or been his usual self since Rory passed away.

"I'm wonderful Steph" he beamed.

Everyone looked at each other then at Logan concerned and that is when Colin noticed it. The chain around Logan's neck no longer had Rory's ring on it.

"Logan, man, don't freak but Rory's ring isn't on your necklace" responded Colin.

"I know".

"Where is it?" Rosemary inquired.

"I have it" Rory stated as she walked out into the living room.

Rory came face to face with her friends that she missed so much. They were staring back at her with wide eyes and shocked faces.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. More to come soon! Don't worry Jess and Dean will reappear soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I own nothing! I'm so excited! 24 days until Season 7 premieres and 17 days until Season 6 is released on dvd! Anyone as excited as me?**

"I have it" Rory stated as she walked out into the living room.

She came face to face with her friends that she missed so much. They stared back at her with wide eyes and shocked faces.

"Do you see what I see?" Stephanie asked Colin as they stared at Rory in disbelief.

"I do".

"I think we all do" Finn stated.

"Ror, is it really you?" Stephanie asked reaching out to touch Rory's arm to affirm she wasn't dreaming.

"It is you" she gasped as she hugged her friend tightly and tears started streaming down both their faces.

The two soon broke apart and the rest of the gang joined in. Everyone took their turn hugging Rory. Everyone took a seat on the couch while Rory and Logan sat in a chair with Rory in Logan's lap and his arms around her.

"So Logan, how long have you known?" Rosemary questioned.

"Since yesterday" he said happily stroking Rory's hair.

"You held out on us" Colin declared.

"It's called catch up" Stephanie exclaimed winking at Colin.

Rory told the gang all the details of her horrific ordeal and everyone was ready to hunt down Dean and Jess and kill them. She also told them how they were keeping it out of the media until after she and Logan are married.

"When's the wedding?" Juliet inquired.

"As soon as possible" they said in unison.

"Just tell us when and where and we'll be there" Finn replied.

The gang spent the next few hours just hanging out like old times. They soon said their goodbyes and the couple was left to dream about their future together.

A few weeks later…..

"Logan, you have a call on your private line" his secretary announced.

"Thank you".

"Hello".

"Hey you".

"Hey Ace, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you could meet me for lunch. I have a proposition for you".

"I'd love too. You pick the place".

"Ok, how about the restaurant down on the corner from your office?" she asked.

"I'll see you in ten minutes. I love you".

"I love you too. See you soon.

Ten minutes later…..

Rory was waiting outside the restaurant for Logan. He walked up beside her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her tenderly. After breaking apart, the couple walked in and got seated right away. After browsing the menu quickly, Logan glanced up at Rory.

"So, what's the proposition?"

"Let's get married a week from this Saturday!" she stated happily.

"Sounds perfect" he said smiling as he leaned across the table to kiss her.

"I can't wait to become your wife" she whispered. "There is so much to do" Rory exclaimed as she suddenly looked overwhelmed.

"It's ok Ace. You will have plenty of help. You will have me and of course your grandmother and mother".

"That's very true" she replied laughing at the thought of how excited her grandmother would be.

They soon ordered their food, ate, and before long were exiting the restaurant.

"I'll see you in a few hours Ace" he said leaning in to kiss her.

"I can't wait. I'm going to let everyone know about the wedding and call the girls and let them know that we need to go to the dress shop tomorrow.

A few hours later…..

"Hey Ace, I'm home" Logan announced as he walked into the apartment.

"Love is in the bedroom" Finn replied.

"Thanks man" Logan stated as he walked toward the bedroom.

He opened the bedroom door and immediately noticed Rory's sleeping form in their bed. He smiled at the sight of his sleeping fiancée as he walked in the room and gently shut the door. Logan quickly slipped off his clothes and joined Rory in their bed. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and she snuggled closer to him without opening her eyes. The two slept the rest of the evening dreaming of their future.

The next morning…..

"What time are you meeting everyone?" Logan inquired.

"Around 1".

"Ok, have a great day Ace I'll see you tonight" he replied as he leaned in to kiss her passionately on the lips.

As they pulled apart Logan noticed something in her eyes, something he hadn't seen in awhile: _fear._

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently as he pulled her close again and ran his hand up and down her back.

"I'm scared" she mumbled as she started to sob.

"Scared of what?" he inquired as he held her tighter.

"Dean and Jess. This is how it started last time….with the bridal shop" she whispered as she pulled away to look at him.

Logan led them to the edge of the bed and sat down pulling Rory in his lap. His heart broke for his Ace he would have given anything to make her feel safe again. He kissed her temple and whispered:

"It's ok Ace. I've notified store personnel and gave them a description of both of them, none of the girls is going to leave you alone, Frank is going to drive you, and if anyone even smells their scent they have been told to call the police".

Logan's last sentence made Rory laugh lightly.

"Thank you" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Feeling better?"

"Much".

Rory pulled back as Logan kissed her softly.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she echoed.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location…..

A man is brought out of his thoughts by a ringing cell phone.

"Hello".

"I just wanted to let you know that your precious Rory is very much alive/ I repeat she is very much alive".

The man slams the phone shut and glares angrily at a figure standing in the doorway.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Life has been very hectic! I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Sorry for the delay! School was crazy this semester but I'm out for Christmas break!!! I'm in love with season 7 I think it is soo HOT!!! I own nothing!**

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location…..

A man is brought out of his thoughts by a ringing cell phone.

"Hello".

"I just wanted to let you know that your precious Rory is very much alive. I repeat she is very much alive".

The man slams the phone shut and glares angrily at a figure standing in the doorway.

"Who was that?" Dean asked nervously noticing the angry glare in Jess' eyes.

"That was a good friend of mine" he snarled. "This person called to inform me that RORY is very much alive" he hissed anger evident in his voice.

"How?" Dean asked trying to seem completely surprised but failing miserably.

"Don't give me that" he spat.

"Look man, this thing started as kidnapping not murder. I couldn't let you kill her! It's RORY" Dean explained yelling the last part and looking Jess straight in the eye.

Jess just stared at Dean with a cold, distant look on his face without saying a word. It was the type of look that would send chills down your spine.

Back in New York….

"Logan, you have a visitor" his secretary announced.

Logan sighed as he figured it was his father. He quickly got up to open his office door as if opening the door would prepare him for the wrath that was Mitchum Huntzberger. As he opened the door he was met with a pleasant surprise.

"Hey Huntzberger" Rory exclaimed as she sent her lips crashing down on his.

They pulled apart after a little bit for the need of oxygen.

"I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight".

"I can leave if you want me too" Rory replied mocking a fake hurt expression.

"No way" he responded as he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up, and placing her in his office as he shut the door with his foot.

After kissing awhile longer Rory pulled back and looked at Logan.

"Actually you won't see me tonight".

"Why?" Logan said frowning slightly.

Rory stood there thinking how adorable her soon to be husband looked and took a step closer and cupped his face in her hands and whispered:

"I love you Logan" and leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips.

After deepening the kiss Logan pulled back just enough to touch his forehead with hers and whispered:

"I love you too Ace. Why won't I see you tonight?"

"My mom called and wanted to have a movie night and I agreed since I was going to stay with her tonight anyway. Don't want to break tradition!"

"Ace"…. Logan sighed.

"Don't start Huntzberger. We aren't breaking tradition. We have had enough bad luck" she stated seriously as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his.

"After tomorrow I'm never letting you go again" Logan whispered as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Rory pulled back and looked at Logan.

"In a little over 23 hours I'll be your wife" she whispered as a smile played on her lips/

"I'll be your husband" he responded proudly.

After several more passionate kisses the couple said their goodbyes with nothing but happy thoughts playing in their minds of their upcoming wedding day.

Rory ran by their apartment and packed a small bag for her night in Stars Hollow. A few hours later she was pulling in her mom's driveway. She grabbed her bag and through in the house and made her way towards Luke's since she knew that's where her mom would be. As she walked she called Logan to let him know she had made it. She got his voicemail and left a message. After shutting her phone she made her way into Luke's.

"Fruit of my loins" Lorelai stated as she saw Rory walk through the door.

"Hey mom" Rory replied as she hugged Lorelai.

The mother daughter team spent the next little while catching up while eating burgers, fries, and plenty of coffee!! They soon made their way home and got comfortable, got their necessities for the movie and sat down to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. They were half way through the movie when Rory's cell rung. Glancing at the caller id it read _Logan,_ she smiled as she answered the call.

"Hey".

"God, I love you".

"Good to know since we are getting married tomorrow" she stated smiling.

"Thank you for the note" he said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Are you ok?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm ok. Are you?" he repeated.

"I'm fine. We may have had a rough start but we'll make it this time" she responded confidently.

"Yes we will. I love you Ace. I'll see you in about 19 hours."

As Rory heard him say the words she couldn't help but smile and she knew on the other end he was smiling too.

"I love you too. I'm counting the hours!" she beamed.

New York…..

Two figures come walking out a terminal in the airport. One figure looks at the other and says

"It's great to be home."

"It sure is" the other smirks.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! Their wedding is next!!! I'll update the others soon too. I'm going on a little trip but I'll be back on Sunday night. If anyone has any ideas for Undeniable Love I'm open to suggestions I'm so stuck on that story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update! School kept me incredibly busy. I'm proud to say that I will graduate in December with my Masters degree!!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter. I changed the location of the wedding!**

She was alone at the vineyard and she was running down the beach in her wedding dress. The noise behind her sent chills throughout her body.

"Rooorrryyyy" she heard the voice say. "You can't run from me" he taunted. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She sensed Jess getting closer She felt Jess grab her wrist, spin her around, and throw her to the ground. The next thing Rory saw was Jess pointing a gun at her head. Rory screamed in horror of what was happening while thinking "_How could Jess do this?"_

At that moment she bolted up in bed breathing heavy and heart pounding. After calming down Rory realized she was safe and it was a nightmare. She reached for her phone to call Logan.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

His bachelor party had ended the way he thought: Finn was passed out in the middle of the living room floor and Colin went out to pick up a girl to be "his date for the wedding" but Logan knew better Colin wanted sex plain and simple. Now, here he is wide awake thinking about his Ace. God, he loved that girl and was grateful for a second chance to spend his life with her. Logan hated their time apart he felt empty and missed holding her in his arms. He was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone. Logan glanced at the id and it read _Ace_.

"Ace, are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare about Jess".

That's all it took Rory saying and Logan was on his way to Stars Hollow. 20 minutes later he was pulling into Lorelai's driveway. Rory was outside waiting for him so they wouldn't wake up her mother.

"Hey" she stated as she walked into his arms.

"It's ok Ace" he whispered as he held her tightly.

"So much for not breaking tradition" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Who needs tradition" he said as he pulled back to look at her.

Rory lean in until their foreheads met.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he repeated.

After a few moments Rory pulled back and led Logan into the house and back to her room. The couple quickly got settled into her bed with her head resting on his chest and Logan's left hand stroking her hair and his right arm wrapped around her waist.

"What was the dream about?" Logan asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"It was weird! I was alone at the vineyard in my wedding dress and Jess was chasing me down the beach, taunting me, when he caught up to me he grabbed my wrist, threw me to the ground, and pointed a gun at my head." she stated trying to shake her uneasy feeling as she looked up at Logan.

"Rory" he began as he cupped her face in his hands. "Jess or Dean will never get near you again. I promise you" Logan finished as he tighten his embrace on Rory.

She leaned up to kiss him hard on the lips. He quickly deepened the kiss and moved his way down her soft body starting with her neck and moving to her shoulder. Logan raised up her t-shirt placing small kisses up her abdomen he stopped right below her left breast. He cupped her breast in his left hand and started to suck slowly as he felt her squirm beneath him. Hearing Rory moan with pleasure he proceeded to do the same to her other breast. When he was finished he laid his head on her chest so he could hear her heart beat. Rory stroked his hair with her hands and made her way down his back. Rory kissed the top of his head and rolled him over so she was on top of him fulfilling his every desire.

The next morning…..

Rory ran her hand across her bed to find it empty. She opened her eyes to see Logan putting his clothes on.

"Hey, go back to sleep it's still early" he replied as he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Thank you for coming" she said as she raised up to kiss his lips. He deepened the kiss as he lowered her down on the bed. Rory started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" she asked coyly.

Logan smirked "I'd love to Ace but your mother would kill me if she found me here. I don't want to leave you without a husband on your wedding day so I better go" he replied kissing her one more time.

He watched as she drifted back off to sleep. Logan quickly and quietly made his way out of the house and back to Hartford

Rory rolled over in bed still half asleep when she noticed a note on her bed table. She quickly opened it and began to read:

_Good Morning Ace,_

_Happy Wedding Day! I can't wait to be your husband! I knew from the first time I saw you we would get married one day. You changed me Rory Gilmore. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you! See you in about 7 hours! I love you._

_Logan_

Rory re-read the message several more times and then it hit her! She bolted out of bed and ran in Lorelai's room.

"Mom, get up we have to start getting ready" she mumbled all at once.

After eating a little breakfast and drinking 3 cups of coffee the Gilmore girls were busy getting ready for Rory's wedding. There seem to be people in every inch of Lorelai's home. There was Emily, Richard, Christopher, Luke, Lane, Paris, Honor, Stephanie, Juliet and endless hair stylists and makeup artists.

The men were adding the finishing touches to their tuxes.

"Colin, did you make that call we talked about?"

"It's all taken care of".

"Thanks man, I appreciate it".

A little time later……..

The setup for the wedding was above the beach at Martha's Vineyard with a tent decorated with flowers, candles, and a white walkway. The tent for the ceremony was connected to another tent for the reception complete with a wedding cake, several tables, flowers, candles, a gourmet meal, and dance floor. The guys heard music start to play and made their way to their places. As Logan took his place he saw Rory's horse-drawn carriage pull up outside the tent. The girls quickly lined up and the music started playing for the mothers and grandmothers. As Logan heard the wedding march play he couldn't help but smile. The day they had waited for had finally arrived! Soon his Ace was in front of him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do".

Christopher gave Rory a peck on the cheek and offered her hand to Logan. The couple joined hands and whispered _I love yous _as they smiled at each other.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Logan, do you take Rory to be your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" he beamed.

"Rory, do you take Logan to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" she smiled.

"Logan repeat after me: with this ring I thee wed".

"With this ring I thee wed" he stated happily as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Rory repeat after me: with this ring I thee wed".

"With this ring I thee wed" she beamed as she slid the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride".

Logan and Rory leaned in for a tender, loving kiss as everyone applauded.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is with great pleasure I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger" the minister stated as the happy couple made their way down the aisle.

At the reception……

"I've known Logan for years and I never thought I would see this day come. My dear Rory you changed him for the better of course. I wish you two nothing but happiness for the next fifty years. To Rory and Logan" Colin stated with a raised glass.

Logan looked at Rory and winked.

"Ladies and gents it is now time for our favorite couple's first dance" Finn replied.

As they made their way on to the dance floor music started to play:

_Offer me your hand and I will give my heart_

_Ask me for a sketch and I'll paint a work of art_

_And I know I can when it's for you_

_In the light of day we all believe we can _

_It's when we are in the dark that we need a helping hand_

_Mine is always there when it's for you_

_I can't help it; I can't hide it_

_It's what you bring out in me cause you give me inspiration_

_Love isn't too much when it's for you_

Rory leaned her forehead against his and whispered:

"I'm finally Mrs. Huntzberger" as a tear ran down her cheek. Logan smiled as he wiped away her tear.

When it was time to feed cake to each other Logan threatened to smash it on Rory's face. She gave him that _don't you dare Huntzberger look_. Rory threw the banquet and Stephanie caught it. As Logan took off her garder his head disappeared under her dress and a few people wondered what he was doing under there!

It was a day filled with fun and happiness. Off in the distance the couple was being watched by their worst nightmare.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Sorry for the long delay! More to come!**


End file.
